


Looking at you

by livecement



Category: Free!
Genre: A lot of blushing, Artist Nanase Haruka, Bottom Tachibana Makoto, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Making Love, Makoto's thighs are mentioned often, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-23 07:26:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6109454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livecement/pseuds/livecement
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He realises that what they're doing now isn't just sex, but something much more. It's that closeness—that intimacy he thought was missing before. He's no longer looking into the eyes of his best friend, or even his boyfriend; he's looking into the eyes of his lover. </p>
<p>Haru asks to sketch Makoto in the nude, and it takes them a step forward in their relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Looking at you

**Author's Note:**

> This idea has been haunting me every time I'm in drawing class. It's taken me weeks to write it because I kept getting frustrated and nothing felt right, but here we are. I'm still not completely happy, but I just want to post the damn thing already. Also, not that it matters, but this is basically just your usual post-canon universe, the only difference being Haru went to art school.

            Haru sits with Makoto at the tatami table after dinner as they drink tea in a comfortable silence. He can feel Makoto's eyes on his face while he stares into his tea cup thinking. He knows that his boyfriend can tell that there is something he wants to say, but he refuses to let those green eyes bully him into saying it before he feels like it. When he sees Makoto bring his tea to his lips out of his peripheral, he suddenly feels compelled to speak up.

"I want you to pose nude for me."

Haru, keeping his face completely straight, watches in amusement as Makoto promptly chokes on the tea in his mouth, half of it spilling out over his chin and dribbling down onto his shirt. He coughs and sputters for a minute before finally turning to look at Haru, and with wide eyes exclaims, "You want me to what?!?!"

"I want you to pose nude for me."

"Haru, you can't wait until I have tea in my mouth to then say something like that!" Makoto stares at him accusingly with tea still dripping down his chin. Haru puts all of his effort into not laughing at the ridiculous image before him.

"I'm sorry, I hadn't realised you had taken a drink," he says dryly. The corners of his mouth twitch, threatening a smirk, as he grabs a napkin and moves to wipe the tea off of Makoto's chin.

"Yeah right," Makoto scoffs, completely not amused, and rips the napkin out of Haru's hand. "Wh-what do you want me to do _that_ for?"

"By 'that' you mean pose nude for me." He enjoys the blush that spreads across Makoto's cheeks. He's too easy to fluster.

"Stop saying that!"

"Would you prefer 'model naked'?"

"Haru!" Makoto covers his face with his hands and whines, "Just tell me why so I can refuse."

Haru rolls his eyes, "I'm not going to tell you if you're just going to say no."

Makoto removes his hands from his face, "Then I guess this discussion is over." He moves to get up from the table, but Haru grabs him by the arm and pulls him back down.  

"I'm an art student Makoto. I want to draw you."  

"But why do you need me? Don't they bring in professional models during your classes?" That's exactly Haru's problem. Early in the year he had discovered that drawing the human body in proportion was actually really difficult and he wasn't very good at it. He's been improving, but it's intimidating when you're surrounded by people, and your professor is staring over your shoulder watching you. He wants a chance to see if being in a more relaxed atmosphere might make a difference. It also doesn't hurt that practicing at home would require his very attractive boyfriend.

"They do, but I've been struggling with proportions. There's a lot of pressure in the classroom. I thought I could practice outside of school with someone I'm comfortable with." He looks up at Makoto through his eyelashes, something that almost always gets him what he wants.

"Ah, Haru, don't look at me like that!" Haru continues to stare, blinking slowly. "No! I-I can't do it. It would be too embarrassing."

Haru gives up batting his eyelashes and goes back to his usual deadpan. "Why would it be embarrassing? We have sex all the time, and you're usually naked when we do that."

"That's totally different, Haru. When we're doing _that_ neither of us has clothes on, and we're kept pretty busy—not just staring at each other," Makoto starts wringing his hands together. "If you were to draw me you'd just be looking at me, like, _really_ looking at me."

Haru frowns, "You don't want me to look at you?"

"That's not—" He cuts himself off, "What if someone sees the sketches?" .

"I promise no one will see them," Not only would he fiercely protect Makoto's privacy, but he also doesn't need any of his classmates knowing he's dating Apollo the god of light. They would all be begging to sketch him—among other things. "Makoto please."   

"Haru, no."

"Please."

Makoto crosses his arms, closes his eyes, and turns his head away like a child. "No."

"Mako-ch—"

"Don't even try that!"

Haru huffs in frustration. Apparently he's going to have to play dirty. "Fine, I'm sure Rin would be ha—"

"OKAY FINE! I'll do it!" Haru tries not to smirk, but fails. Makoto just shakes his head and rolls his eyes. "Oh, don't look so proud of yourself."

Haru snickers as he leans in to plant a soft kiss on his boyfriend's lips, "Thank you."

Makoto keeps his arms crossed and frowns, "Yeah, yeah."

He moves closer and nuzzles his face into Makoto's neck, "You know I wouldn't actually ask Rin to pose for me right?"

"Yeah, I know," Makoto sighs.

Haru kisses his neck in a way that he hopes tells Makoto that he's the only person he has any interest in seeing naked. Makoto's shoulders relax.

"Besides, I wouldn't want to give him the satisfaction. He'd be such an ass about it."

Makoto chuckles despite himself and uncrosses his arms, "Yeah, I imagine he'd be insufferable. That and Sousuke would break your hands."  

Haru lets out a breathy laugh and brushes his lips along Makoto's jaw as he moves a hand to trace a finger under the hem of Makoto's shirt, brushing the skin of his abdomen. "You're right, he would, and I kind of need my hands."

Makoto smirks and places his hand on the arm he's using to tease him, tilting his head down so that his mouth is right by his ear. Haru can feel his breath tickling him and shivers. As Makoto runs his hand down his arm he whispers playfully, "You mean because you're an artist, right?" He grabs Haru's wrist, removes his hand from under his shirt, stands up from the table with the tea cups in his hands, and saunters toward the kitchen. Haru stares after him looking unimpressed.

"You know that's not what I meant."

"I don't know if I do," he stops just outside of the kitchen, turns to look at Haru over his shoulder with a teasing look in his eye, and in that innocent way of his says, "Maybe you should show me."

Haru's jaw drops open a little as he fails to come up with a smart response.

 

* * *

 

 

If Haru is being honest with himself, he has wanted to draw Makoto nude for a long time, and he's mostly just using practice as an excuse. It's not just because his boyfriend has a great body, but the idea of Makoto allowing him to study everything that's perfect and imperfect about him—being completely open and vulnerable—overwhelms him with feelings he can't really bring himself to understand. Lately he has almost felt like there's something missing between them; a closeness, maybe. Not that they aren't close already. They've been best friends their whole lives, and Makoto understands things about him that no one else does. It's a different kind of closeness he's looking for, but he can't figure out what that means exactly.

Makoto walks into the room tentatively, interrupting his thoughts. All he's wearing is a pair of jeans that are hanging low on his hips, his light grey boxer-briefs peeking out of the top. He gives a sheepish half smile before asking, "So, w-where do you want me?"

Haru gestures to the open space in front of the table he's seated at. He has some blankets and a couple of pillows lying out to keep Makoto comfortable. Makoto nods and walks over to the space, keeping his eyes down as he _very_ hesitantly starts to unbutton his jeans.

"Actually, Makoto," Makoto looks up at him questioningly."I need to warm up first. You can keep your clothes on for that."

"O-okay," He stammers out looking confused, but also a little relieved. "How do you do that?"

"I'm just going to do a couple gestural drawings of you." Not only will this warm him up, but he's hoping it will help Makoto relax a little. Hopefully it will calm his nerves a little too. For some reason, now that Makoto is in the room and this is actually happening, he's incredibly nervous. "I need you to do a couple of simple poses, and then, well, you'll see what I do. Okay?"

"Um, yeah," He brings one arm up to rub the back of his neck, and rests the other on his hip. "I don't really know what sort of poses I should do—" 

"What you're doing right now is perfect. Stay where you are." Makoto freezes in place. Haru has the sketchpad sitting on his crossed legs with it resting against the table. He picks up his drawing pastel and starts rapidly drawing loose lines to indicate the general pose Makoto has taken. He barely glances down to the page to watch what he's doing. Makoto watches this with interest.

When he's finished he turns it to show Makoto. He squints for a second, "Huh, interesting. Looks like wires."

"Yeah, we'll just do one more and then you'll have to take your clothes off." Makoto blushes at his bluntness and nods.

"What should I do now?"

"You could flex your muscles for me." He's only half joking when he says this, giving Makoto a small smile.

"Haru! You're not serious." The blush spreads down to his neck, and Haru shakes his head fondly. The energy in the room starts to feel a little lighter.

"You can do whatever you want, Makoto."

Makoto stares at him for a second, and then lets out a loud sigh, "I can't believe I'm doing this," he says as he brings his arms up into a typical Herculean pose, looking away from Haru.

Haru smiles a little wider, feeling far less nervous than before, and gets to work sketching quickly. When he finishes, he sets down the drawing pastel and looks up at Makoto.

"Okay, Makoto, I'm warmed up." Makoto breaks his pose and then stands there looking anywhere but at Haru.

"Makoto," he says gently, "I need you to undress now."

The look of apprehension that spreads across his face makes Haru a little concerned. He hasn't forgotten what Makoto had said yesterday about not wanting Haru to _really_ look at him. He places his sketchbook down, gets up from the table and walks over to Makoto who has turned his face away again. He places a hand on his cheek and turns his head to face him, but Makoto still avoids looking into his eyes.

"Hey, look at me please." He keeps his voice soft. Makoto hesitates for a moment before relenting. "What's wrong? It's just me."

"I-I know that. It's just..." He grabs Haru's hand from his face, looks down again and continues, "I-I feel bad for being so hesitant. I want to help you, but it's embarrassing."

"Makoto, if you really don't want to do this you don't have to, but know that you have nothing to be embarrassed about," he squeezes Makoto's hand and takes a deep breath to prepare for what he's going to say next—something he should have said right away. "And, um, I don't want to draw you just for practice. I've wanted to draw you like this for a long time."  

"Haru," Makoto looks and sounds a little stunned at his admission, "Really?"

Haru stares at his feet with a small pout on his face as he replies, "Yeah."

"But, why?" Makoto asks.

Haru looks up then, and fixes his boyfriend with a bold stare, "You know I like to draw things I really care about."

Makoto's eyes widen in shock before his features fall into a gentle smile, and he pulls Haru into a tight hug.

"I care about you too Haru-chan." He gives him a gentle squeeze.

"I know that," Haru huffs out, "So will you let me draw you?"

Makoto pulls away from the hug and nods.

"Okay," Haru says, "And drop the –chan."

He steps away from Makoto and returns to his former position at the table. He gets his sketch pad ready.

"Um, Haru," He looks up to see that Makoto still hasn't undressed. "What sort of, um, pose would you like me to take?"

"You can sit or lay down in whatever way feels most comfortable for you." He really hadn't put a lot of thought into a pose beforehand. He wants to draw Makoto just being Makoto, and well, naked.

Makoto nods and seems to take a moment to think about it. Then he slowly starts taking off his jeans. He glances briefly at Haru before stepping out of them and carefully tossing them to the side. Haru's heart starts to race a little when his hands move to the hem of his boxer-briefs, reacting to what usually happens when Makoto undresses. He tells his hormones to get a grip.

Makoto closes his eyes, takes a deep breath, and then pulls his underwear down and tosses them in the same direction as his pants, leaving him completely bare. Haru can see that he's trembling slightly. He doesn't want him to tremble or feel self-conscious. He wants to tell him how good he looks, but it takes him a second to work up the nerve to open his mouth.

"Makoto," he says to get his attention. He has the words right on the tip of his tongue, but as soon as Makoto looks at him—with this incredibly open expression—he loses his nerve and turns his head to the side, feeling the heat bloom in his cheeks. He clears his throat and tries again, "You look good."

A couple of seconds pass until he hears Makoto breathe out a laugh. He shifts his eyes to look over and sees Makoto smiling at him coyly.

"Thanks, Haru."

He looks down and his cheeks heat up even more. "Just take a pose already."

Makoto laughs again and takes a seat on the blankets. He relaxes back on one arm, keeping a knee bent while the other leg stretches out in front of him. He rests an arm casually on his bent knee, and keeps his face forward giving Haru a good view of his profile.

"Is this okay?" Makoto asks shyly, turning his head slightly to look at Haru. Haru swallows as he takes all of Makoto in; he had not been prepared for him to pose so... sensually. He realises this whole thing may have been a mistake when his jeans start to feel a little tight. He tries to will his body to stop acting like a horny teenager, but without his permission his eyes begin roaming over Makoto's broad chest and down his defined torso, falling onto his strong muscular thighs. _Shit,_ he thinks, _he really is_...

"Perfect." He finishes, not aware of how breathlessly it comes out.

He hears Makoto squeak, and realizes he's still just staring at his thighs. He shakes himself out of it and curses himself. If they're going to do this, he's going to have to concentrate. The whole point of this is to practice, and he can't do that if he's ogling his boyfriend's perfect thighs. He clears his throat before saying, "Right. I'll, um, start drawing now."

"Right," Makoto says and fidgets a little before settling again.

Haru picks up his drawing pencil, takes a very deep, clarifying breath, and then gets to work.

Luckily for Haru it doesn't take long before he starts to go into artist mode; his gaze no longer savoring Makoto but studying his form. He allows his eyes to follow each curve of muscle, as he moves his pencil accordingly on the paper. It's much easier to concentrate in their quiet apartment without his drawing instructor lurking around. He falls into a trance—his hand moving deftly.

It's not until his gaze falls on a certain appendage that his hand stills. He trails his eyes up Makoto's body, noticing that he's shifted slightly to give Haru a better view of his abs—he's definitely laying more openly than before. Finally, his eyes reach Makoto's face, and when they lock with the man's in front of him, a jolt of arousal shoots through his body.

Makoto's eyes are lidded, and even from where he's sitting Haru can tell that his pupils are blown; his cheeks are flushed, and his lips are parted. Haru's mouth is suddenly dry, and the tightness in his pants that he'd been fighting off before quickly returns. Makoto has never looked at him quite like _this_ before.

Without breaking eye contact, Haru swallows and says, "Makoto, I—I think we should take a break."  His voice cracks a bit at the end.

"Yeah, I think we should," Makoto replies, but makes no move to get up.

"Okay," he says. He's not completely sure what kind of territory they're treading into here, but on instinct he sets his sketchbook down and gets up from the table. He walks towards Makoto slowly, their eyes still locked. His heart is hammering in his chest as he kneels down to straddle him. Makoto moves to accommodate him, and lies down on his back. They're both trembling, and already breathing raggedly. He feels Makoto's hands rest on his outer thighs, running them up and down slowly. Haru places a hand on Makoto's chest and is glad to find his heart is beating just as hard as his own. As he stares into those green eyes, Haru realises just how in love he is with the man underneath him. His breath hitches in his throat, and he's suddenly overwhelmed by the same feelings he felt when he thought about drawing Makoto in the nude.

He doesn't know what to do with any of these feelings, and he can't find the words to express any of this to Makoto. Instead he slowly brings his face down within an inch of Makoto's, and lingers there a moment, feeling the other's shallow breaths on his lips. Their noses brush together, and when it finally becomes too much for him, he closes the gap and kisses him. Makoto returns the kiss without hesitation and tightens his grip on Haru's thighs. Haru moves his hands to cup Makoto's face, and deepens the kiss. He feels Makoto's tongue slide along his lips, and lets him in. He lets out a soft mewl when their tongues meet.

His skin feels like it's on fire, and his legs are starting to shake from keeping himself up. His clothes feel too restricting and in the way. As if reading his mind Makoto pulls away from the kiss, chest heaving, and utters the first words to be spoken between them in several minutes, "You're wearing far too many clothes."  

Haru nods and grabs the hem of his shirt to lift it over his head. As he's doing this Makoto sits up and works on unbuttoning his jeans. He tosses his shirt away and Makoto tugs his boxers down with his pants as far as he can. Haru helps to work them all off, and finally they're on even ground.

Makoto's arms wind tightly around his waist and he wraps his own around Makoto's neck, bringing him into another kiss. This time their lips move more urgently, and he explores Makoto's mouth thoroughly with his tongue. They both hiss when they brush together, the slight friction fueling their desire. Haru moans into Makoto's mouth and pushes him down onto his back. He trails kisses down his neck, sucking and nibbling, and slowly starts to move his hips, grinding them together.

"Ha—ah—Haru," Makoto's hands move to his hips, gripping tightly, and encourage him to keep moving. Haru moves his lips back up Makoto's neck, mouthing at the patch of skin just behind his ear. Makoto's body starts to arch up into Haru, subconsciously trying to get closer. Haru presses himself closer as well, and it's like no matter how close they get, it's still not enough. Haru wants more.

Makoto brings a hand to Haru's face, lifts his head up to meet his, and whispers through laboured breaths, "I need you."

Haru's eyes widen a little and he swallows thickly.  Makoto's gaze is so intense it causes his heart to skip a beat. He nods his head slowly, gives Makoto a searing kiss, and then gets up to get what they need.

Their apartment is small so it's only a couple of steps to the bedroom. Once he's in there he stops and takes a deep breath. His hands are trembling, and he doesn't understand why he feels so nervous. It's not as if they've never had penetrative sex before—granted they didn't do it often because they were usually too impatient in the heat of the moment—but this feels so much different than any other time. The way Makoto had looked at him, said he _needed_ him. He shivers when he thinks about it.

He takes a couple more breaths to calm down, quickly snags the lube out of the dresser, and heads back to the living room.

What he sees when he reaches the door stops him in his tracks; Makoto is stretched out on the blankets with his head resting on his arms, looking out the window. Honestly, he looks close to godliness bathed in the early evening light, face and chest flushed with arousal. Haru must let out some sort of noise because Makoto turns to look at him, biting his bottom lip when he sees Haru's face.

It's not fair.

How was he lucky enough to fall in love with the most beautiful person to walk the Earth?

Makoto gestures with a tilt of his head for Haru to come closer.

Haru forgets his nervousness and quickly kneels between Makoto's legs. He surges forward to kiss Makoto, and is met halfway. They kiss hard and slow, lips and tongues sliding against each other. Haru lets his hands weave into Makoto's hair, as Makoto's roam over his back. The kiss starts to become more urgent while Haru takes Makoto in one hand and starts to stroke him slowly. Makoto moans at the contact and tightens his grip on Haru. Haru runs his thumb over the head, causing Makoto to shudder.

"Please, Haru," he says longingly, "Please, make love to me."

Those words send a jolt of electricity through his spine, and his heart fills with so much emotion it takes him a second to find his voice.

"Makoto," his voice is gravelly, but he doesn't care, "okay," his mouth turns up in a small smile as he nods his head, "okay."

Their lips meet again and it's filled with affection. He lays Makoto gently onto his back and begins trailing kisses down his neck and onto his chest. He works his way down slowly, trying to pour as much love as he can into each kiss. When he reaches Makoto's hip bones, he nibbles on them lightly. Makoto pushes his hips up as if to urge him on.

Haru grabs the lube and coats his fingers in it. He lifts one of Makoto's legs over his shoulder to give him better access. He brushes his lips against Makoto's thigh as he circles a finger over his entrance. When he thinks Makoto's ready he starts to slip a finger in, but Makoto tenses.

"Relax, love," he murmurs, and then stills his hand when he realises what he's said. They've never used pet names, especially not Haru, but for some reason it had just come out—it had just felt right. He notices that Makoto has relaxed a little, and wonders if the name had anything to do with it. He runs his free hand up and down the outside of Makoto's thigh and tries it again, "That's it, love, relax."

Makoto gives a soft whimper and relaxes enough for Haru to get his finger in all the way. Haru smiles into Makoto's thigh and continues to prepare him; all while whispering his sweet assurances.  

Once he's got three fingers in, he gently presses against Makoto's prostate. Makoto moans and arches off of the floor. That reaction sends a wave of arousal through Haru, and he lets out a moan of his own.

"H-Haru, that's enough. I'm ready, please," Makoto reaches for him, "Come here."

Haru gives him a look to ask if he's sure, and Makoto just continues to reach for him. He pulls his fingers out slowly and Makoto mewls. He wipes his hand off on the blanket and moves up close enough for Makoto to pull him into an eager kiss. Just then he realises he forgot to grab—

"Wait, I forgot—" he starts to pull away but Makoto grips his arm tight and shakes his head. Haru tilts his head questioningly and Makoto looks right into his eyes and says, "I want to really feel you."

Haru swallows. He hadn't thought it was possible to feel any hotter than he already did, but Makoto just proved him wrong. He cups Makoto's face with his hand and asks shakily, "Are you absolutely certain?"

Makoto gives him a small smile and nods his head. Haru kisses him tenderly and a rush of excitement flows through both of them. He pulls away then and runs his trembling hands up and down Makoto's thighs, trying to ground himself a little. Once he's calmed down a bit, he lubes himself up and then aligns himself with Makoto. He locks eyes with him as he pushes in slowly. They both gasp at the sensation of having no barrier between them. Haru rubs circles with his thumbs into Makoto's hips as he continues pushing in gradually.

Once he's all the way in, he stills to give Makoto time to adjust. He leans down and kisses him slow and sure. He pulls back to look into Makoto's eyes again, and the love he sees there makes his heart feel full. He realises that what they're doing now isn't just sex, but something much more. It's that closeness—that intimacy he thought was missing before. He's no longer looking into the eyes of his best friend, or even his boyfriend; he's looking into the eyes of his lover.

With the thought making him feel emotional, he closes his eyes and leans down to rest on one arm, and brushes his nose against Makoto's. He feels one of Makoto's hands cart through his hair as the other rests at his back.  

"You can move now, love." Hearing that name on Makoto's lips sends a shiver through his body, and he starts steadily grinding into him. He feels Makoto shudder beneath him, and the hand on the back of his head grips his hair. He takes a hand and runs it down Makoto's side and stops to rest on his thigh. He gives it a squeeze and then pushes it up closer to Makoto's chest so he can slip in deeper.

"A-ahh, Haru," Makoto groans out.

Haru kisses at his shoulder and neck, picking up the pace of his thrusts. He kisses up Makoto's jaw and nibbles at his bottom lip before kissing him heatedly. Makoto's legs wrap around him and pull him closer and deeper. He moans into Makoto's mouth as he starts to feel heat coiling in his belly. He can feel Makoto's hard length pressed between them—can feel Makoto hot and tight around his own. He feels hyperaware of every part of his body that is touching the man beneath him.

The sounds of their panting mingle in the air with the soft whines Makoto has started to emit. Haru shifts his position to hit Makoto's sweet spot more directly. He gives a strong thrust and Makoto cries out.

"Ah—oh gods, Haruka!" The sound of his full name pulls a deep groan from his throat, and he starts to feel his orgasm approaching quickly. He feels Makoto gripping at his back desperately, trembling beneath him, and he knows he's close too.

"M-Makoto," his voice is rough as he says his name. His grip on Makoto's thigh tightens as he kisses the flesh just behind his ear and then whispers "I love you."

At that, Makoto lets out a cry and arches into him. Haru pulls his head back and captures Makoto's lips to kiss him through his orgasm. He barely gets in another thrust before he's following Makoto over the edge, pleasure racking through his body as he comes hard inside of him.

They continue to kiss languidly as they come down from the high, not wanting to separate yet. Haru feels Makoto brushing his hair while he gently strokes Makoto's thigh. Every touch they give and receive feels like it carries more weight than before.

Finally Haru pulls out, soft and sensitive, and lies down next to Makoto, resting his head on his shoulder and draping his arm over his chest.

"That was..." Haru trails off breathlessly.

"Yeah." Makoto agrees, sounding just as breathless as Haru, "I love you too, by the way," Makoto turns his head to look at him, "so much."

His gaze is intense, and all Haru can do is kiss his shoulder tenderly and nuzzle closer.

They lay there quietly for a couple more minutes before Haru speaks up again.

"Makoto, there's something I have to ask you," His voice carries an amused tone and Makoto gives a hum to let Haru know he's listening. "Did you get turned on by me looking at you?"

Makoto tenses under his arm briefly and then relaxes. He gives a small laugh and answers, "It wasn't that you were looking at me, necessarily. It was how you were looking at me," He gives Haru a sincere look before elaborating, "You've never looked at me to so... intimately before."

Haru huffs and reaches his hand up to stroke Makoto's cheek gently, "I look at you like that all the time. I just always make sure you're looking away when I do."

Makoto smiles affectionately and pulls Haru in for a deep kiss. When Makoto pulls away he wrinkles his nose and says, "We need to shower."

"Yeah, I suppose we won't be finishing the sketch today." He gives Makoto a pointed look.

"Sorry, sorry," he laughs, "we can try again tomorrow."

"You know, if I had asked Rin to pose for me I'd have a finished sketch by now," he says teasingly.

"Haru!" Makoto exclaims and pinches his side.

Haru smirks and stands up. He reaches out a hand to Makoto and inclines his head towards the hallway, "Come on, love."

The look Makoto gives him as he takes his hand spreads warmth through his chest, and he feels ready for wherever this new found closeness is going to take them.    

**Author's Note:**

> So, I wanted to explore the idea of Haru and Makoto's relationship evolving. As connected and in love as they are, I still think it would take some time for their relationship to grow into something really intimate. Now, I'm certain their first time was sweet as hell, but they're still teenage boys and I think for the first little while they would be like, "Omg he's naked! Omg he's touching my dick! Hormones! Holy shit!" Making love and having sex are totally different things, and I REALLY hope I was able to at least sort of capture that. This was also my first time writing smut, so any pointers anyone has for me would be greatly appreciated! I want to get better and I am not afraid of criticism!   
> Anyway, thank you for reading! I hope it was enjoyable!


End file.
